Unexpected (Male reader insert)
by killua menace
Summary: When most people look back how they met the love of their life they might change a few things. Not [Name] and Bianca because they're afraid that if things had played out just a little bit different they might not be together. They might have never fallen in love and they might have not did so many things together. Yes changing how they met might have just cost them each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with another story. This story like most of my other ones was a request. So I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Move/attack"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **Chapter 1: Investigation**

* * *

A certain green hat wearing female was currently making her way to her idles lab. She was, of course, heading to Pokémon Professor Junipers lab. That, of course, would make this young female Bianca. She had received word from the female professor that she had a special assignment planned out just for her. So of course when she heard this she went to see what this assignment was almost immediately.

When she finally got to the lab she look around and within seconds spotted professor Juniper. When she did she started to run towards her. "PROFESSOR JUNIPER!" The blonde yelled out excitedly as she ran towards her. When the professor turned around to see her Bianca abruptly stopped in front of her and bowed her head. "H-Hello Professor," the blonde said her head still facing the ground.

"Why hello, Bianca I assume you got my message." The older women said looking at her. When she said this the young blonde's head shot up.

"Y-Yes I did so what is this assignment that needs to be done?" Bianca asked looking at her.

"Well you see here recently there's been an extremely rare Pokémon sighting. This Pokémon is extremely elusive is one that we have never seen in the Unova region before." The older female said looking at her.

"Really well which Pokémon is it?" The blonde asked looking at her.

"It's a Pokémon called Spiritomb," The professor said looking at the blonde in front of her.

"Spiritomb?" The blonde questioned looking at her. When she did the older female nodded and looked at her.

"Yes, Spiritomb until now has only been spotted in the Sinnoh region." The brunette said looking at her. "This is quite the rare opportunity to learn more about it and I'd go myself but, unfortunately, I need to attend to the lab for some information we have been trying to gather recently," She said turning around.

"O-Oh okay sure thing," Bianca said looking at her.

However, the Professor then stopped and looked as if she was thinking for a minute. She then sighed and looked at the blonde. "Bianca do you have any experience with ghost or dark type Pokemon?" She asked looking at her.

" N-No," the female stated looking at the girl in front of her.

"I see I was afraid of that," Juniper stated as she pulled out her Xtransciver and dialed in a number. The blonde was only able to hear half of the conversation, but she got the just of what the two were talking about. "Well then give me a minute while I make a call. This person does have experience with ghost type Pokémon." She said looking at the blonde in front of her.

"Hello, nephew . . . yes, it's me . . . well, the thing is that I've recently seen a Spiritomb and I was going to send someone to capture it and bring it back for me . . . well, that's the thing the person I'm sending doesn't have your experience when dealing with Ghost-types . . . Yes and if you happen to be the one to catch the Spiritomb I'll let you keep it . . . Alright, I'll let her know." She said hanging up.

The older professor then turned towards the young blonde and smiled. "Alright, Bianca I want you to wait by the Lumiose train station so you can meet your new temporary partner. He knows to look for a girl with blonde hair and a green hat.

"Wait for professor I didn't know you had a nephew," Bianca said looking at her.

"Yes, I do indeed. He's quite the resourceful young man and should help you out a great deal when searching for this Spiritomb." The older women said looking at her.

"Okay so when will he be in Lumiose?" The blonde asked looking at the older women.

"Oh, he said he was on the train now so he should be here tomorrow." The brunette said looking at the young blonde in front of her.

"Tomorrow?!" The girl practically screamed out. "But Lumiose is so far away I better get going." The blonde female stated as she ran out the door. The professor saw this and sighed.

"I guess some things never change," She said as she watched Bianca from out her window. "Bianca's still in a hurry to get to places Cherens still as smart and sharp as ever and if not mistaken I'm pretty sure [Name] is still trying to outdo his cousin Gold." The professor said with a smile on her face.

* * *

With [Name]

The young male was currently getting on a train to Lumiose city. He then sighed as the train began to move. He then looked at the two Pokeballs he had decided to bring with him. "These two should be enough to take help calm Spiritomb down. He then sighed and looked at his third Pokeball this Pokeball had a much different design to it, however. It unlike the other two red and what ones was Purple and had two lumps on it.

"However I guess if things get out of hand it's nice to have a backup plan." He then shrank the purple Pokeball and put it inside his pocket. "Hopefully I won't be forced to use you, though. You tend to get a little out of hand at times." He said as he looked to the ceiling. "Well, I'll be there tomorrow to help this Bianca person out with the Spiritomb," He said as he watched the concrete walls pass him by.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this. Like with all my other stories please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the begging of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know it's been awhile since I updated any of my stories and I just thought I'd let you know as to why that is. Here lately they've really been piling on the work that I have to do at school. I'm trying to get all of that done before I start working on any of my stories again. I hope you all understand. I do however plan to start updating once Christmas is over and has passed to help me get some of this work done and by then I'll be ready to start writing again. So on the first of January I'll definitely be back to working on my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright everyone so here's the deal I'm moving a bunch of these stories over to a website called Wattpad. The reason is because I'm getting a lot of complaints about a lot of different stuff and I simply don't want to hear it anymore. Some of my stories will stay on these website because of the positive feedback but for the most part a lot of my stories are being moved there. Sorry it took me so long to do this and if you all want to continue seeing my work then my name on it is Serpantking. Hope to see some of you there for those of you who don't that's your choice.


End file.
